amy i love you
by floridachick
Summary: when amy is put into a match with matt hardy and randy orton is the guest referee what will happen?and will any sparks fly?
1. amy im sorry

**Chapter 1**

As Amy walked into the arena she saw other superstars. When she found her locker she settled in her locker room.

She decide to go take a shower before raw started. When she got out she looked thru her lugged and found what she was looking for.

After about 30 mins she was dressed in white cargo pants, with a white cami and a pink fishnet shirt.

When started to stretch for any match she would have to compete in there was a knock on the door.

She got up a opened it was on of the mr.Mchamons helpers. "miss Dumas Mr. McMahon needs to see you".

While thinking about it she proudly had a match tonight. "ok tell him I will be right there.

When she got there she opened the door. "hello miss. Dumas how are you doing? Well you proudly know what I called you down here for?"

She sat there like 'uh no I don't 'she thought. "do I have a match--"before anything could come out of her mouth another knock was at the door. There was 2 men yelling at each other, she could not make out there voices but she know that it was 2 men arguing about something unparticular.

When the first man came in it was the bastard that screwed her over for the dumb bimbo Trish stratus, Matt Hardy. She gave him a dirty look.

When he sat next to her she moved to the sofa in the room. When other superstar came in it was the legend killer himself, Randy Orton.

Orton looked at the diva and saw a very disgusted looked on her face. "hey you ok? Umm… could I sit here if that's ok with you?" he was being nice to her . She didn't get it why he was being so nice. "umm. Sure you can sit down."

He sat down care fully so that he would not piss off her any more, but he didn't do any thing. "well know I have all your attention Amy you will be in a match against Matt hardy. "she and randy were surprised when she found out."umm. May I add where do I cut into this match you had planned?" Orton said. "well you are going to be are guest referee ." he started to talk more. After they all talked matt left and it was just Amy and randy."amy im sorry that this happend--" before he got anything out of his mouth she cut into him." randy its not your fault. You just do your ok if I get hurt its my fault ok." he nodded . But before he could say anything else she disappeared. He was going to say "no madder what Amy I will help you in your match tonight" but he had to get ready really quick cause he was going to help Amy win the match with or with out his help. And after he is going to tell her no other man would do in live TV he was going to tell her "I love you Amy" but first he has to get ready to be the referee for her match.


	2. the match

chapter 2

the match

lita walked through the curtin as her music blassed her enterence was 'lossen up my buttons' by the pussycat dolls. through the blue cross arena. walking down the ramp she thought about what would happen to her after this .

when she was in the ring ready to go, matts music blassed through the arena. he jogged down to the ring.

when he got in the ring he corned her in the corner of the ring telling her'she should have not gone this far to get me into a match against you,with that cocky ignerinate legend killer, randy orton'. just then everybody started to scream for randy orton coming out.

when he got into the ring he took off his shirt, and told one of the stage hands to ring the bell.

randy went over to amy and said "amy, i can help-"he got cut off by amys sweet voices.

"randy, i can handle it."when she turned around she got closelined by matt.

"what was that for man?" randy said trying to help amys small body up. a, my grabbed hold of randys neck and pulled herself up.

matt found him self in his back from no other then amy. she started to kick him some more, when she climbedthe ropes and moonsaulted matt but she found herself on her tiny stomack. just the he legged dropped her.matt pinned her. randy raised his hand in the air and bang. randy rkoed matt hardy. randy rolled out of the ring also rolling amy out of the ring and carried her bridal style to the the back to get checked on.

while walking up the ramp randy felt amy push against him," what...where i am i going?"

amys sweet voice. "dont worry amy, i'll take care of you, even if it gets you to like me."

amy just heard the first 8 word that came out of his mouth. he was kind of happy she didnt here the rest.

randy was going to take care of her nomater what. he thought to heimself 'i really like amy but how can i tell her how i really feel about her?'

nomatter what he will tell her that he loves her.


	3. the kiss

Chapter 3

the kiss

while walking down the hallways getting closer to the trainers, amy starts to move closer to randys for otection. randy got nervous and kept it cool about it, even thought she could wake up any minute. randy set amy in the chair of one of the trainers room and stood by her side. he kept looking at her and admired her beautiful hazul eyes, her pink lips, her feiry red hair spread all over her shoulders. while she was sleeping in the chair, while one of the trainers comes and lookes at her, randy bends downa stroaks her left cheeck feeling how smooth her skin was. just then the door to the room opened to be matt. "how is she doing?" matt said lieing you could see his nose get bigger while lieing right in front of a sleeping amy and a protected legened killer. " why do you care?", randy sticking up foor amy. "matt, i hate you with all my heart. i dont want to see a tiny part of you ever again", came the voice in the chair, the voice of amy. aamy stood up from the chair waliking up to matt. "i will never love you again, i will always love, i cant really say it because if i said it you would run off telling him, i hope you route in HELL". and wham she punched matt right in the jaw and sent him to the ground uncosions. "and stay away from me". randy standing there like' where did this come from'. "wink if you like what you see?" was what amy said and the same of what her shirt said because she got it from aeropostale with a pair of cargo pants. of coare randy winks. "i was being sarcastic, it looked like you were starign at me for like ages." randy out of nowhere says " i was not being sarcastic", amy froze for a few seconds and says" do you think he will wake up?" amy said in a scared voice. randy grbbed her hand and said " i think we should go before he does wake up", they started to run and grabbed her stuff at her locker and headed to the parking lot, "OK, which car is yours?" she asked. "right here", he pointed to the cadalac escadlaide. "you have a cadalac escalaide. i dont evenn have enough money for one." randy putting their stuff in the trunk. he opened the door for amy and let her get in first befor he cloesd the door. he rand back to the drivers seat and started the car. " so where do you live, amy?" answer him " i live in coblestone privat drive out of another neighboor. where i live is there is a cicle and then there is a road the you will follow that road into the first drive way. may neighboor is a millionaire," his mouth dropped and said " you live in cobletone. there is a huge houses there. girl you are rich. not be rude or any thing how many rooms does it have?" randy siad. "well i have, let me just tell you what is in ever floor. ok the finished basment, umm, i have carpet on the floors there is wallpaper on the wlls there is a room for the in laws. there is all so a bathroom with shower and bath. also in that room there is a pool table, some weights, an opend veiw of the golf coarse. then i have a living room down there with fireplace with plasma screen t.v, a mini bar 2 game tables, and a veiw of the golf coarse, the mini bar has a mini refrigerater, and it has a safe for a lot of wine , went on a wine tour and got a lot of wine. on the main floor thereis a huge office and there is a master bedroom with a double bathroom with jacusie bath. there is 2 living rooms in the middle there is a fire place. a kichen, a dinning room, place to keep wine and wine glasses," randy said "wow alot of wine" adimring her sweet soft voice. "yes i know, were was i, the laundry room, the pamtry. then there is a door to get to the garage. um up stairs the stairs i geuss you can say is spiral um there is two rooms one has a bath jacusie and shower the other doesnt have that but it has a window to look down from. and the atic. out side i have a 3 door garage, a jacusie, an in-ground pool, and a huge deck that can be about half the size of the house, spiral stairs to go down stairs to pool, jacuise and golf coarse. and thats my house." randy was in shock that she could aford all that much acers. " wow that is alot of rooms maybe i have to sleep over someday and see what it is like. ok im at the circle. oh that house on your right thats my parents house." randy said to amy. "cool, ok follow the road into the 2 privat drive ways one is mine and the other is my neighboor. but try not to hit any thing or he will kill you. wait he cant. my bad." randy started to laugh." what is so funny?" randy said still laughing "nothing it just funny how you said it." he parked in her drive way and walked her up to her huge front door." wow show can fit in this door." he started to make her laugh. "well may be i will see you tomorrow,amy. k" randy said talking to her "shore see you tomorrow". be for she walked intop her house randy grabbed her hand and put his hand on her cheeck and kissed her passinite on the lips. when they pulled away randy said "well see you tomorrow " and he got into his car and drove. amy went in her house and say cody. she sreamed scared cody a little and said to cody "i mit be falling in love with randy orton", she said and head to the kichen. she kicked off her shoes and started to make dinner. while making dinner she talked to cody her dog and she said to cody " cody i mit be falling in love with randy orton."

amy said smiling at cody falling in love with the legened killer himself randy orton.

the next chapter i write amy gets a midnight visit and no its not matt.


End file.
